Saiino drabbles
by MeidoIchigo
Summary: para todos los que adora esta pareja le traigo algunos drablees ... espero que les gustes
1. Como pedir una cita

**ola todos nuevamente yo aqui con un nuevo fic , y es una de mis parejas favorita de naruto Saiino, espero que les agrade y me manden sus comentarios**

 **sin mas los dejo..**

-¡Una cita!- solto la pelirrosa sorprendida, levantandose de la silla en la que estaba sentada hacia tan solo unos momentos atrás.

-frentona por favor no te alteres-. comento su mejor amiga de larga cabellera rubia **-** todos nos estan mirando-. Sakura miro a su alrededor, efectivamente todos los comensales y trabajadores del establecimiento tenian la vista en ella, avergonzada volvio a su asiento haciendo como si nada hubiera pasado.

-ya entendi Ino-cerda-. comento ella ruborizada -¿pero que fue lo que te respondio? luego la Haruno.

-tan solo me mostro su tipica falsa sonrisa que hace ella -no se que pensar realmente, tu lo conoces mas que yo, despues de todo, es tu compañero de equipo-.

-lo es, Sai siempre ha sido un poco raro para sus cosas- argumento la pelirrosa -pero si el no te dijo nada, debe ser por que accedio a ello-. Agrego comiendo una parte de su postre -aunque creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer es hablar con el, sobre la cita, tienes mas o menos alguna idea de lo planeas hacer-.

-aun no-. confeso la ojiazul seria- todo paso tan rápido, aun no he hablado con el desde que le pedi que salieramos, como recompensa de haberlo ayudado esa vez con Genko, quizas cambio de parecer-.

-pues deberias Sakura -no que siempre te jactas de experta en estos temas, pues ahora es tu momento de demostrarlo-.

-lo entiendo frente de Ino -pero una cosa es hablar de la teoria y aconsejar a tus amigos que realmente son unos cabezotas, cuando de amor se trata y otra muy diferente es llevarlo en practica-.

-pues esta es tu oportunidad, para llevar en practica cada uno de tus consejos-. Dijo su mejor amiga luego.

\- no se si pueda hacerlo-. Confeso la rubia en forma timida, bajando la mirada -Sai es un poco complicado y no se como tomaría las cosas -.

\- ya para con esas tonterías cerda-. Comento Sakura molesta, levantándose de golpe, y dándole un puñetazo a la mesa dejándole una nortoria marca -desde cuando la heredera del clan Yakamaka se ha mostrado débil e indecisa en tomar sus decisiones, se valiente y has lo que tengas que hacer-. Agrego -estas peor que cuando Hinata ocultaba sus sentimientos al idiota de Naruto-.

-oyeme bien, yo no soy como Hinata-. Grito la Yamanaka molesta levantándose e su asiento y poniéndose en frente de su amiga - puedo hacer cualquier cosa-.

-entonces demuestramelo Ino-cerda, ve y habla con Sai, sobre la supuesta cita que tendrán-. Le reprocho la pelirrosa acercándose a ella

\- lo hare, te demostrare que no soy tan temerosa, como tu piensas-. Comento la otra chica, para luego, apartándose un poco de la pelirrosa - aunque hay un pequeño problema-. Solto luego - tu compañero salio a una misión y no se cuando volverá-.

\- hace poco le mandaron un mensaje al hokage, Naruto, el, y Hinata, ya han terminado su misión, lo mas posible es que lleguen hoy a la aldea-. Dijo Sakura sonriente- asi que si quieres hablar con el, esta puede ser tu oportunidad, hoy en la noche debo ir a dejar unos reportes al Hokage, si quieres puedes acompañarme y ahí podras hablar con el-.

\- de verdad lo tienes todo planeado, frente -. Comento Ino con una sonrisa traviesa - vere si puedo ir, aun tengo trabajo que hacer en la florería, y en el centro de inteligencia-.

-esas no son mas que excusas-. Agrego la pelirrosa levantándose -deja ser tan cobarde, y habla con el- dejo el dinero sobre la mesa y se levanto nuevamente - debo irme tengo turno en el hospital, no vemos después cerda, y animo, se que podras ser valiente-. Se dirigio a la salida dejando a la chica algo desconcertada.

-¿Qué?-. el azabache escucho el alarido de asombro de su compañero rubio -¿ por que me preguntas algo como eso? lo que yo hago en mis citas con Hinata es privado, no tengo por que ventilarlo-. Agrego luego.

-tan solo tenia curiosidad-. Comento el chico de tez marfil , y ojos oscuros. -he leído algunos libros que se puede hacer en las cuotas, aunque me ha dejado mas dudas que respuestas-.

-¿Por qué tienes tanto interés en eso, Sai-kun?-. pregunto la mujer azabache y de ojos aperlados.

-veras cuando estuvimos en la batalla con Genko-sama, Ino me salvo de mi soledad y la agonía , quise agradecerle y le dije que me pidiera lo que quisiera, por lo me pidió una cita, por eso tengo interés en saber que se hace en una-. Dijo el joven como si nada.

-asi que Ino-san se atrevio a pedirte una cita-. Comento la azabache para si, miro a su novio que estaba sorprendido.

\- entonces Ino y tu, tienen algún tipo de relación?-. pregunto el rubio driectamente.

\- no lo se-. Comento Sai -esa fue la ultima vez que hemos hablado, hemos estado algo ocupado, por lo que aun no hemos concretado nada, es por eso que quería saber que se hace en una cita-. Miro de nuevo a sus dos acompañantes con su sonrisa fingida -¿ que es lo que hicieron en su primera cita? ¿ donde fueron?-.

-ya te lo dije Sai, lo que haga con Hinata en mis citas es privado-. Contesto Naruto serio - pero si quieres un consejo, deberías llevarla a un lugar que sea especial para ambos, algo que disfruten los dos-.

\- ¿Cómo que?-. pregunto nuevamente Sai confundido -se que Ino y yo nos conocemos hace mucho, pero no hemos compartido lo suficiente, para saber que es lo que realmente le gusta-.

-Sai-kun-. Comento Hinata algo timida- a Ino no le importara el lugar, solo que tu estes con ella, y que compartan un tema en común, por que no la llevas a un lugar especial para ti, quizás allí será el inicio de un bello recuerdo, uno que podrán compartir ambos-.

-mi Hinata tiene razón, puedes llevarla a un lugar donde formen bellos y hermosos luego el portador del kyubi - si necesitas un consejo puedes pedírmelo con gusto ofreceré mi ayuda-.

\- lo dice el chico que se demoro mas de cinco años en descubrir que la chica que ahora es su novia estuvo siempre enamorada de el, y finalmente cuando se dio cuenta de que la amaba, y se confeso, fue completamente rechazado por ella-. Al escuchas las palabras de chico de tez palida, Naruto no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-tope-. Lo golpeo en la cabeza- aquella vez, estábamos en otras circuntancias, pero como ya vez todo ha resultado bien, ahora tengo a mi preciosa Hinata a mi lado-. Dijo el tomando la mano de su amada, quien le sonrio aun con el rostro sonrojado.

Sai solo sonrio fingidamente - tan solo decía los hechos tal como eran-. Argumento.

-hay amigo, aun te queda mucho por aprender, pero descuida, en eso te ayudaremos, para eso estamos los amigos-.

Ya eran pasadas las seis en la región de Konoha, y las tiendas comenzaban a cerrar una de ellas fue la florería Yamanaka, donde la rubia de ojos azulados dejaba todo lista para dar finalizada su jornada laborar, y daba inicio al cierre de la tienda

-veo que ya terminaste con tu trabajo en la florería, cerda -. Ino levanto la vista encontrándose con su mejor amiga, aun con la bata blanca y con el cabello regocido.

-si, este dia no fue tan atareado como los otros-. Argumento la rubia - veo que tu turno ya ha termnado ¿ que es lo que necesitas de mi frente?-. pregunto luego.

\- pensé que ya que estabas desocupada, podrias acompañarme a la torre del Hokage, debo ir a dejar unos papeles-. Contesto Sakura como si nada. La mentalista la miro algo confusa

-de verdad solo quieres que te acompañe a eso?-. pregunto ella cruzando los brazos.

-por supuesto que si, ¿quien crees que soy?-. dijo Sakura sonriéndole, desatandose el cabello, viendo el rostro confundida de su amiga -¡oh vamos!, te juro que no tengo malas intenciones, además no tienes nada que hacer, acompañame- insistió la chica - será tan solo momento, vamos cerda, ayuda a tu mejor amiga en eso-.

La rubia emitio un notorio suspiro - ya, ya esta bien-. Argumento luego - déjame terminar de cerrar y vamos a la torre del Hokage, pero conste que me deberas una grande frente-. Dijo la ojiazul terminando de cerrar.

-lo se Ino-cerda-. Comento Sakura para ella -y creo que pronto ese favor se devolverá- murmuro.- ahora tenemos que volver al hospital para buscar los documentos-.

-como ordenes frente, hoy estoy a tus ordenes-. Objeto la rubia cerrando al local, volteando hacia su amiga.

-entonce rumbo entonces-. Respondio la chica rumbo al hospital.

Cuando llegaron alli, se encontraron con los documentos sobre la mesa , pronto Sakura separo los documentos en dos lotes, para que ambas chicas se dirigieran hacia las oficina del hokage. -aun estas un poco nerviosa por hablarle a Sai?-. le pregunto la ojijade a su amiga luego, mientras le entregaba un lote de papeles a ella.

\- ya veo por donde viene eso, frente-. Comento Ino mirándola con una sonrisa traviesa -no me trajiste aquí para quete ayudara ¿verdad?-.

-tan perticaz como siempre cerda-. Respondio la chica tomando su lote y dirigiéndose a la salida - pensé que te habias dado cuenta de mis intenciones desde el primer momento, pero veo que tu enamoramiento te tiene por las nubes-.

-mira quien habla la chica que lleva mas de siete años con un amor no correspondido-. Comento la rubia de repente- dime una cosa Sakura, ¿cuando te vas a resignar por lo de Sasuke?-.

-aunque quisiera no puedo hacerlo-. Dijo la pelirrosa con la cabeza baja - el amor que siento por Sasuke cada ves es mas grande e intenso, difícil de manejar, pero ya no estamos hablando de eso-. Dio un suspiro de resignación para luego alzar su rostro - lo importante ahora es que hables con Sai, y le preguntes sobre la cita-.

\- pero no se que decirle, ni siquiera se si llegara hoy a Konoha-. Contesto la rubia poniéndose algo nerviosa- ¿Por qué no lo dejamos para despues?-.

-se lo que sea, iremos igual, cerda, prometiste ayudarme y lo haras, te guste o no, tendras que hacerlo, es tu deber de mejor amiga-. Dijo la pelirosa seria, comenzando a avanzar por las calles, mientras que Ino la seguía a lo lejos

-siempre queriendo salirte con las tuya, no ¿ sakura?-. dijo la rubia con gracia.

\- me conoces cerda, soy igual de testaruda de tu-. Comento la otra con una sonris, y juntas se dirigieron a la torre del hokage

Naruto, Hinata y Sai , acababan de salir de la oficina principal del hogake, ya habían dado la información de su misión, tan solo debían terminar con el informe, y entregarlo.

-nuestra mision ha sido todo un éxito-. Comento el rubio emocionado mientras caminaban hacia la salida de la torre.- definitivamente somos un gran equipo-.

-debes agradecercelo a Hinata, mas que mal, fue ella la que nos ayudo a rastrear esos el azabache

La nívea, se sonrojo antes las palabras del joven- eso no es cierto Sai-kun, todos fuimos de ayuda para que esta mision se llevara a cabo-. Dijo ella con una voz timida, mirando el suelo.

-tienes razón hina-hime-. Agrego el rubio con entiusiasmo - los tres logramos acabar con ese grupo de gánster, aunque debo decir que la fuerza bruta de Sakura, nos hubiera servido de bastante ayuda -. Volteo hacia sus amigos con una de sus sonrisas zorrunas, pero luego esta se disminuyo - espero que no me escuche nunca decir eso, por que francamente, aunque quiera parecer una linda, femenina y encantadora chica, con esa fuerza no lo parece en absoluto-.

-ah si que eso piensas de mi, Naruto-. Escucho la voz molesta de su mejor amiga, quien traía unos cuantos documentos entre sus manos - quieres que te muestre uno de mis golpes para que lo confirmes-.

-Sakura-chan, no es lo que piensas-. Se intento de excusar una vez que volteo y vio a la ojijade molesta, pero lo único que reicibio fue un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

-asi aprenderás a tratar a una dama como se le debe-. Respondio la chica antes de recoger los documentos que había tirado y esparcido a su alrededor.

-lo lamento, Sakura-chan, pero solo estaba diciendo la verdad-. Agrego el chico mientras se sobaba

-Naruto- kun, mejor no hables mas-. Le sugerio su novia, miro a Sakura de repente y le dio una sonrisa - ¿Cómo estas Sakura, que es lo que haces aquí?-. pregunto la chica tímidamente con una sonrisa.

-vine a dejar estos documentos, a la torre de hogake, son bastante incluso le tuve que pedir ayuda, a Ino para que me ayudara-. Solto luego.

En ese momento la rubia salio de la habitación contigua, con sus manos vacias - Sakura ya termine con lo que me pediste-. Dijo - ¿Cuánto tiempo mas tengo que esperarte?-. pregunto ella molesta, cuando alzo la mirada miro a los otros tres de sus amigos, de inmediato su mirada con el azabache se cruzaron y rápidamente bajo la mirada, para sacudir su cabeza unos instantes- aho hola chicos, como estan, no pensé encontrarlos hoy por aquí-.

-ah, hola Ino -. La saludo el rubio con energía.- acabamos de dar la información de la mision al hogake, asi que ahora, nos dedicábamos a ir a celebrar al Ichikamaru, no es asi Hina-hime?-. pregunto el con animo.

-asi que eso era lo que tenian planeado-. Sugerio la pelirosa con una sonrisa -¿y tu Sai tienes algo que hacer?-.

-no mucho -. Contesto el aun sin apartar la vista de la rubia que aun tenia la mirada baja. Volteo la mirada hacia su compañera de equipo y le dio una sonrisa falsa- supongo que ire a mi casa a descansar y pintar algo-.

-oh, me alegro que no tengas planes-. Argumento la ojijade, moviéndose un poco para dejar de ver a su amiga - asi podrias acompañar a Ino a su casa, yo aun tengo mucho por hacer y no se cuando terminare-.

-si a bonita no le molesta-. Comento el mostrándole una calida sonrisa a la joven.

Ino lo miro y le sonrio, moviendo sus brazos de un lado a otro, algo incomoda - no bueno , si tu quieres, no quiero importunarte con eso, se que estas cansado, con todo eso de la mision, lo mejor es que vayas a descansar-.

Sai sonrio nuevamente - esta bien para mi-. Contesto el - ademas asi podríamos convensar, hay algo que deseo decirte-. Ino lo miro sorprendida, y un fuerte sonrojo apareció en ella.

-bueno, entonces decidido, Sai, acompañara a su Ino a casa-. Dijo la pelirosa con una amplia sonrisa- yo continuare con esto, e Ino cuídate y has lo que te dije-. Le susurro a su amiga y le guiño un ojo antes de entrar a la habitación.

-nosotros también los dejamos-. Comento Naruto con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro, tomo la mano de su novia y se dirigio a la salida - despues nos vemos, ahí nos contaran las nuevas chicos-.

La Yamanaka no sabia que hacer en ese momento, ¿ como había sucedido esto tan rápido?, de un momento a otro sus otros tres amigos, la habían abandonado, dejando solamente al azabache que le había pedido la cita completamente solos, ¡maldita frentona!, estaba segura que tenia todo esto planeado, bien, de cualquier modo, ya buscaría una forma de vengarse.

-¿nos vamos, bonita?-. la voz del tez palida la saco de su ensoñación.

-claro Sai-. Comento ella un poco mas animada. -"frente tiene razón, esta es mi oportunidad y no la puedo desperdiciar"-.

Comenzaron a avanzar por las calles de la aldea - veo que terminaron bastante rápido la mision-. Comento la chica algo nerviosa. -al parecer ustedes tres forman un gran equipo-.

-se hace lo que se puede-. Contesto el sonriente.- debo decir que tuvimos algunos problemas, pero lo logramos al fin y al cabo, nadie salio herido-.

-si en eso tienes razón-. Dijo la rubia seria. - eso es lo importante-. Argumento ella soltando una grata sonrisa.

-tu como estas?-. pregunto el azabache serio - ¿ hace mucho que te han dado una mision?-.

-no he tenido la fortuna, pero debe ser por que he estado bastante ocupada, con la florería, los entrenamientos del cuartel, y los turnos del hospital-. Respondio con una sonrisa - supongo que una mision en este momento seria un tipo de relajación para mi-.

-ya llegara el momento en que te enviaran a una no desesperes-. Comento Sai en un tono neutro - tan solo tienes que esperar-.

-supongo que tienes razón-. Dijo Ino con una sonrisa, miro a su alrededor, estaban sobre aquel puente en donde le había pedido, la famosa cita, que aun no se había concretado "pero que haces Ino, se supone que tenias que sacar el tema de la cita y lo único que haces, es hablar bobadas, donde quedo tu valentía de kunoichi, vamos tan solo inténtalo, o sino la frentona se burlara de ti, durante toda la vida" - amm, Sai-. Comenzo a decir ella algo nerviosa.

-dime Bonita-. Contesto el de manera atenta.

"vamos yo puedo hacerlo " se dijo asi misma peron, no pudo sentirnse mas nerviosa -nos es nada-. Movio la cabeza de un lado a otro apartando esas ideas "quizas este no sea el momento para eso "- creo que aquí podemos separarnos, estas muy cansado y debes descansar, ademas la florería esta cerca, y no me sucederá nada desde aquí-. Se inclino un poco como despedida - muchas gracias por acompañarme-. Y volteo para seguir sola su no pudo hacerlo, el azabache había agarrado su brazo, deteniéndola el paso. -¿ que sucede Sai?. Le pregunto algo confundida.

-creo que aun hay un tema que tenemos que convensar-. Comento el con su sonrisa fingida.

-ah, si tienes razón, ¿de que querias hablarme?-. pregunto la chica seria, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

\- es sobre lo que me pediste, luego . de que me salvaras del poder de Genko-sama- al soltar esas palabras, la Yamanaka no pudo ponerse nerviosa, encolorecerse, e incluso bajar la mirada.

-ah era eso-. Comento ella moviendo los hombros en un sube y baja. - pensé que lo habias olvidado-. Agrego ella

-no lo he hecho-. Contesto el tes palida sonriéndole. - pero con todo el tiempo que he estado ocupado, no he podido contactarme contigo, para hablarte de eso-.

-lo entiendo-. Comento la chica sonriéndole cálidamente- se que fue una idiotez pedirte una cita, si quieres podemos hacer como nada de eso ocurrio, e incluso puedo pedrite otra cosa, con un dibujo tuyo me confromaria gratamente-.

Sai se acerco a ella lo suficiente para juntar sus frentes, lo que ocasiono un asombro por parte de la mentalista. - para mi la cita esta bien, Bonita-. Le susurro para luego apartarse de ella.- aunque debo decirte que no soy muy buenos para esos temas, incluso le pedi ayuda a Naruto y Hinata-. Objeto - ellos me dijieron que debía llevarte a un lugar especial para ti. Aunque no se cual seria ese lugar para ti, quizas con un poco mas de investigación, podria tener la cita que tanto deseas-.

La rubia lo abrazo fuertemente- eso no importa, te agradesco que tengas la intención de hacerlo, eso es lo que vale-.

-no lo comprendo del todo, pero si tu lo dices-. Dijo el sonriéndole.

\- no tienes que preocuparte de eso Sai-. Respondio la chica con una sonrisa - no importa el lugar donde realicemos la cita, lo importante es que estemos juntos-. Tomo su mano, y le sonrio- ahora lo importante es ver cuando estableceremos esa cita, si es que deseas hacerlo-.

-claro, ¿ cuando deseas hacer la cita?-. pregunto el sonriente.

-supongo que en dos días mas estaría bien-. Contesto la chica con una sonrisa -mañana puedo dejar todo listo en la florería, y asi, le pediré un remplazo a mi madre-.

-esta bien-. Comento el sonriente - en dos días tendremos en nuestra cita-.

La Yamanaka sonrio gratamente- bien, ya es tarde, debo irme, muchas gracias por acompañarme-. Dijo ella mientras le daba un beso en la mejillas para luego de retirarse de este sitio.

Dejando al azabache desconcertado, mientras tocaba su mejilla que fue besada por la chica con anterioridad.

 **Bueno hasta aqui espero que les haya gustado espero sus comentarios**


	2. no se como decirtelo, pero te quiero I

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1b230f2d01977a67409254d61b9cf2b5"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Hola a todos como estas, heme aqui con un nuevo oneshot... aunque este contendra dos capitulos ... ya que debido a una que otra complicaciones no pude hacerlo.../span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="4c7d2bd23e4b1c1cf7da15eefc42b5dc"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"antes que nada debo decir que lo personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen .../span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6b6a4a8e138733971608a29c9fa9b981"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"sin mas que mencionar los dejo con e/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"l fic... espero con sus comentarios. /span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1885eed8c9c0d9970fb80a702c1b142d"Ya habían pasado unas semanas, desde la cita que tuvo la mentalista con el pintor. Para la rubia había resultado bien, se había divertido como nunca y compartido tanto con el palido./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d54244ef90599c7f6bf49f70a092e10c"Ino emitio un gran suspiro, mientras se acomodaba en su cama, desde aquel dia las cosas seguían estando igual, ¿acaso algo había mal?, ¿acaso Sai no sentía los mismos sentimientos de ella?-. se pregunto, movio un momento la cabeza, quitando sus ideas, pero que le pasaba ella era Ino, la futura líder del clan Yamakama, ella podia perfectamente hacer que cualquier hombre se prendara a su pies, despues de todo, era hermosa, inteligente y fuerte, todo lo que cualquier chico desiaria, asi que no debía preocuparse, quizas con Sai, se demoraría, pero finalmente lo conseguiría./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1d9ac94c3e566932a19c43c4ac8018bf"Ademas conocía perfectamente al palido, y sabia que si no tuviera algún tipo de sentimiento se lo diría, despues de todo asi era el./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="452c1622c517a91d4592d831f3dcdc4c"Aunque una duda surgia por su cabeza, desde la cita que habían tenido, todo resultaba ser exactamente igual que antes, como si nada de esa noche hubiera sucedido – solo me gustaría escuchar alguna ve de sus labios que me quieres, Sai-. Comenteo antes de cerrar los ojos y luego dejarse caer en la cama para conciliar el sueño./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="3389dae361af79b04c9c8e7057f60cc6"*/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5f756cff96fcc3b53767c74d5769bf05"Por el otro lado de la cuidad, se encontraba el azabache cómodamente haciendo trazos en su nuevo cuadro, en realidad no sabia lo que hacia solo dejaba que su mano fluyera, y dibujara línea tras líneas, esperando que saliera algo de aquello, se soprendio al observarla, que lo había dibujado había sido unos penetrantes y profundos ojos celestes, que eran principalmente expresivos e intensos , no sabia por que, pero aquella mirada le recordaba a la mejor amiga de su compañera de equipo, un sentimiento extraño lo recojio, algo que no podia entender,tomo la pintura y la junto con las otras, no sabia por que pero en el ultimo tiempohabia pintado muchas cosas que la recordaba a ella desde su cabello rubio largo, su grata sonrisa, hasta los lugares en que se había visto. -¿Por qué sucedia eso?,¿ por que no puedo sacármela de la cabeza?, ¿ que me ha pasado?-. susurro para si, e intentar pintar un nuevo cuadro, esperando que no le recordara a la mentalista./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="9405f883d72af86959b36f142f412c78"*/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e7ad4594fbe2401d348f4e392b744acf"Ya eran pasada las doce, cuando Ino tomo rumbo hacia el hospital de Konoha, ya estaba en la recepción, cuando para su sorpresa, se encontró con el hiperactivo rubio considerado como su amigo, quien prácticamente gritaba por la presencia de la pelirrosa de su amiga./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="4a79467052a642b94e44a037b42c9efc"-vaya forma de pedir ayuda, Naruto-. Pregunto ella acercándose al rubio. –deberias saber, que este es un hospital y creo que con escándalos como esos, te echaran de este sitio-./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d647518de8375d12006b660c3027834e"- tan considerado como siempre, ¿no?, Ino-. Comenzó a decir Naruto sonriéndole - ¿Cómo estas?¿ también vienes con Sakura a pedirle consejo?-./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="003c137685ade90f82a278754a550596"-tan solo la queria invitarla a almorzar-. Mintió la chica, en realidad, queria pedir ayuda de la aprendiz de Tsunade, pero era muy orgullosa para confesarlo. ¿a que consejo te refieres?-. pregunto luego como si nada – quizas pueda ayudarte un poco con tu pequeño dilema-./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="55ebc3e450f1634b43630705e2962ed0"-ahora que lo dices, creo que el consejo de dos chicas me vendrían bastante bien-. Rascaba su cabeza de forma nerviosa./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2d8184ce6c96becb5614d4f7925c8dc1"-¿ de que consejo estan hablando?-. la voz de la pelirrosa inundo al lugar. Ambos chicos voltearon hacia ella, encontrándola con el cabello atado, su batablanca, y la típica carpeta de notas que traía entres sus manos. -¿ que hacen los dos aquí?, acaso me estabas buscando-./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d2633674472d71ac5c6b02d990d55a79"-Sakura-chan, necesito tu ayuda, tu eres la única que puede salvarme en esta situación-. Contesto Naruto acercándose a ella. –a cambio de tu ayuda te invito a almorzar-./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="789548bd8e47858ee092413efff5e837"-aun falta un poco para mi descanso, si gustas puedes esperarme. – mi ro a su mejor amiga con una sonrisa.- a que debo tu presencia, cerda?-./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ad3b15f95cd94ca11691d7d6808e2351"-queria invitarte a almorzar, y pasar un rato juntas, pero como ya veo no puede ser-. Comento la rubia con seriedad, dirigiéndose a la salida./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="834848890bcd1ebf841f1d25d165545a"-no tiene por que ser asi, Ino-. Dijo el rubio acercándose a ella. –si quieres puedes acompañarnos , como dije antes, quizas un consejo tuyo, podría serme útil-./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5e4ab30cef8e6d147d6efe6133e96b16"- si es asi, te tomare la palabra Naruto-. Comento la mentalista. –no me vendría mal una buena comida, ademas de ayudarte con un consejo , ¿ que opinas tu, frentona?-./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e93bb2027340b7103a97b14598cdb0dc"-esta bien, pero como te dice, tendrían que esperarme un poco, mi tiempo de colación aun no comienza-./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="0ab0968f59f8890237198924da09b527"*/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="9da9d7842c1ef93d9e1aa4e79f8d9a10"Frente en las gran murallas que encerraba a Konoha, se encontraba el pintor dibujando en su libreta, acompañado de la castaña con chongitos suspirado pesadamente, girando con sus dedos una kunai./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6dd32c86e88a0847ca69c4ee92b8c474"-¡que aburrido y estoico dia es este!-. comento la chica con decepcion, lanzando la kunai que tenia a un blanco que tenia y dando en el blanco. – como odio que no hayan tiempo de guerra, asi tendríamos mas diversión, ¿que es lo que opinas de eso Sai?-. le pregunto a su compañero, pero este seguía aun con su vista perdida en su libreta de dibujo. – veamos, que es lo que tiene tan perdido en tus pensamientos, Sai-. Se acerco a su compañero ex miembro de la raíz y vio el dibujo el dibujoen el que estaba trabajando, era un pasaje como un paramo, rodeado de flores entre camelias, jazmines, tulipanes y rosas. Y de espaldas una mujer de larga cabellera rubia, mirando el paisaje. - ¡que preciosa pintura!-. menciono la chica, en un acto involuntario el ex anbu cerro su cuaderno y le sonrio./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ee799662bfacdb933ebb7b5d95d3a90b"-no se suponía que deberías estar vigilando la entrada de Konoha-. Comento el con su típico tono de voz insípida y firia./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8e52a9a454a3bc0b0d9cb4ec0b40a367"-lo haría, pero mi compañero de equipo, se encuentra perdido en sus sentimientos y no hace su trabajo. ¿ entonces por que no lo haría?-./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="cc77a58f4957177fbf1e4268c41c6dfb"-entiendo tu punto, pero eso no te permite meterme en tus asuntos-. Sonrio con su típica sonrisa./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d16a69251747bf31f2d4aa146e5f9986"-¿Por qué?, ¿acaso no me tines la suficiente confianza?-. pregunto la castaña con seriedad. –soy tu amiga, no tienes por que ocultarme cosas, o quizas es tan importante para ti, que solo se lo muestra a Naruto y a Sakura-. Agrego levantandose. –en fin, tan solo queria conversar, pero tienes razón, debemos continuar con las vigilancias-./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="61efede7c47cd82f94f4d6fceed9d263"El palido comenzó a pensar un momento en las palabras de su acompañante, para luego entregarle su cuaderno de dibujo- puedes mirar, si eso te hace feliz, lei en un libro que para generar lazos de amistad, hay que compartir y generar confianza, a través de la revelación de secretos y un buen gesto-./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="0584511ccd996e88d59e9e97a6263e8d"-te lo agradesco Sai, eso se aprecia mucho-. Comento la muchacha con una sonrisa, mientras abrió la libreta y contemplar uno a uno los dibujos, se detuvo un momento para luego contemplar al palido con seriedad. –son muy hermosas aunque debo decir que los últimos dibujos me recuerdan a Ino, ¿puedo saber por que? ¿acaso te inspirasre en ella? -./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="dc550d4f72a49e675cf75216058c5a59"-no entiendo a lo que te refieres-. Contesto el pintor algo confundido./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="0a7dba0e0670bde163b0efe32e1e72d9"-mira con detalles estos dibujos y te daras cuenta de la realidad-. Objeto Tenten indicándole cada uno de los dibujo, donde siempre se podría apreciar a una chica de larga cabellera rubia, con ojos celestes y sonrisa sincera, muy parecidos a la heredera del clan Yamanaka./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b682394535e66bb535b5f7bdb4e57e21"-ahora que lo veo tienes razón-. Comento el en el mismo tono insípido de siempre. –muchas de las cosas que dibuje tienen aspecto parecido al de Ino, aunque no puedo explicarme por que-./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="9b6401e84fc37e7f3b2b20dd499146a7"Tenten sonrio ante la confesión de su acompañante – seguramente tu subconciente desea decirte ./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1b6701897f05f3f3524f6f85d857800b"-¿algo como que?-. pregunto con curiosidad./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b3710e3f384693819391804b6f9c3be9"-pues...-. Iba a responderle, pero en aquel momento la voz de alguien los inundo el lugar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8e67ad7d527c29613f1e9b7e9417fca1"-Ahí estan-. Voltearon y se encontraron con Kiba (tan guapo y sensual como siempre, y que con los años se vuelve mas bueno como el vino), junto con su fiel compañero de equipo.- vengo a revelarlos, asi que pueden irse a descansar, dejen todo al gran Kiba-. Agrego con una sonrisa perruna a lo que Akamaru dio un ladrido de aprobación./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e2669ba544874f49d33c4cad249042c3"-¿no se suponía que vendrías acompañado Kiba?-. pregunto Tenten -¿Dónde esta el otro relevo?-./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ac53c56f1b5ee879c0dc996d0828f9c1"-conmigo es mas que suficiente-. Contesto el con gran ego. –asi que despreocupate por eso Tenten-./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c8c673aa96858bdd260b2151810f07f2"-no dijas eso Kiba, ambos sabemos que no es asi, sino no me hubieran enviado contigo, para tal misión-. Agrego Lee, que como siempre vestia su traje verde y ponía algunas de sus típicas poses. –ahora chicos vayan y diviértanse que la flor de la juventud llegue a su esplendor-. Agrego guiñándole un ojo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e7b4f4c5c7768d22fde907735856a7df"-bien como dijas, Lee, por ahora una siesta me sentaría del todo bien-. Tenten se levanto de su asiento y se estiro. -¿vamos Sai?-. el chico asintió, y siguió a la chica de los chonguitos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="c717ec89066e13143fc48df6fbacbdb2"*/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="0ceb43d0896577cc1af8bbe5130c1f37"-asi que ese es mi gran dilema-. Comento Naruto con una gran decepcion, mientras bebia el resto de liquido que ke quedaba en su tazon de ramen./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="27d68a136b36fa1ea137a3d2419c7cfc"-no creo que sea tan difici, lo que quieras hacer ese dia, Hinata te lo agradesco- argumento Sakura con una sonrisa. –todos sabemos lo prendada que esta de ti-./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="4b5b22ea7a690aa47cdf9ea3864957c8"-es cierto lo que dice la frentosa, sin embargo, como toda mujer, ella estará esperando algo especial para ese dia, somos humanos y como tal, nos ilusionamos con las fechas importantes-. Agrego Ino con un aire algo serio, mirando el plato de ramen que estaba casi lleno./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="646b15e3171b8537847402bc69e4dd70"-¿Qué es lo que sugieres entonces Ino?-. pregunto el rubio con interés.- estoy abierto a cualquier tipo de idea, en verdad quiere que lo mejor para Hinata-chan-. Su voz se oia casi desesperada./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d60c7cf3afee26e192389de990c7464d"-¿en serio puedo sugerir lo que sea?-. pregunto la Yamanaka con un deje de malicia. El rubio asintió fuertemente.- si es asi, te dare mi mas honesta opinión-. Agrego con entusiasmo.- para empezar nada de una cita en el Ichikaru Ramen, eso ya es de mal gusto- comento antes de que su compañero abriera la boca para reclamar. – lo que necesitas es buscar un lugar especial para los dos, donde lo mas importante, es la preocupación para que todo sea lo mas especial posible. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="204c041cf9c6c95eab1ce5eed25a2c36"-¿Cómo hago eso?-. pregunto Naruto con seriedad./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ca6adfeb36cf47f9270a5a852449a365"-eso lo debes ver tu, no podemos darte la respuesta, ¿no piensas lo mismo que yo frente?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="cad0eeb2d5fb54debabc59f85bea1875".Naruto, la cerda, tiene razón-. Contesto la pelirosa con seriedad. –nosotros podemos darle sugerencias, pero el que decide que hacer eres tu-./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6b2eb65520aff97b0cf61d40140abd64"-para eso, pido tu ayuda, asi que denme ideas-. Comento el con desesperación.-quiero lo mejor para Hina-chan-. Agrego./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8e077c64d231fcbe34e92b602ff381ca"-bien, si eso es lo que quieren, puedo darte alguno que otro consejo que a toda mujerl los ilusione-. La rubia comento con una sonrisa. –en primera podría llevarla aun lugar importante, como el primer lugar donde se conocieron, donde se besaron y se confesaron su amor-. Suspiro. –también podría ser una cena romántica en un lugar lujoso, como un hotel cinco estrellas, una escapada de fin de semana, luego de una cena romántica en casa, llevarla a un lugar donde genere emociones y aventuras-./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="998d91e0e498bfcf3cba54d30f63c652"-cerda, no la presiones tanto-. Le critico Sakura, y tomo las manos de su amigo.-lo que hagas para Hina-chan a ella le gustara todo lo que hagas para ella-./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="44fcab3e8891e822c3994cd7c47ad750"-tienes razón, eso el con su típica sonrisa zorruna. –y pueden saber que le dare la mejor cita de aniversario, dattebayo-./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d0488bd181e7b85881b73535d2fcb9a7"-odio admitirlo, pero Hinata- chan, tiene suerte-. La mentalista solto con un suspiro. –no cualquiera hace el esfuerzo por demostrar lo que realmente siente y piensa. Se nota que lo quieres y deseas lo mejor para ella, como me gustaría que me trataran asi-./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d74c2bc2c5a6e0c8a0000366eabf3a00"Naruto, y Sakura la miraron algo impresionada –estas rara cerda, ¿te sucede algo?-. pregunto la pelirosa algo preocupada mientras se acercaba a su mejor amiga./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2ea1f600fd16b8b506f1cd82dbd04039"-no es nada, Sakura, es solo que a veces pienso que hay hombres que por mucho le demostremos lo que sentimos, parecen no entenderlo-./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="86d1365f6c94c5d8d66178d6038eba37"-a ti te pasa algo, cerda, y no me ire hasta que me lo digas-. Comento Sakura acercándose a su amiga.-¿Qué es lo que te pasa, Ino?-./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="dc499cf871dffad4f6d37732c1d6c77b"-ya te dije que no me pasa nada, solo estoy un poco decepcionada, por las situaciones de la vida, me gustaría que las cosas fueran de otra manera-./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f6b5711666ae2f6e4a202869adb2087f"-¿Por qué dices eso?-. pregunto Naruto confundido. –pense que luego de la cita que tuviste con Sai, seria plenamente feliz-. Agrego el con una sonrisa, la Yamanaka lo miro con expectación, sus ojos estaban abierto como platos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2dd70636802d6d5dd7cf47b601299f57"-¿Cómo es posible que sepas... algo de la cita?-. pregunto con dificultad./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="70dccee7d4dbe933f65d347bdb00f768"-hace un tiempo atrás, Sai me pidió jun consejo, respecto a la cita que podría darte, Hina y yo, le sugerimos una que otra idea, y conociéndolo como lo conozco, no hay duda de que lo concreto, pero por diversas circunstancias, no he podido hablar con el sobre es, por tu cara supongo que la cita no fue como esperabas-./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="9bdf962de427f15bc7db9deed0784e33"-la cita estuvo bien-. Confeso la chica con seriedad. – el problema fue despues de eso-. Solto luego mirando hacia la ventana. – no se que le pasa a ese chico-. Argumento luego.- sigue tratándome igual que siempre, como si la cita jamas se hubieran concretado-./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="3fd885ff86e27951a61fb460363429e9"-asi que eso era lo que te sucedia, cerda-. Comento su mejor amiga con una sonrisa. –debe estar tranquila, conoces a Sai, el es tan raro para sus cosas, de seguro no le he dado cuenta de los sentimientos que tienes por el-. Agrego./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="563eedd1f4855e00d9e72d0d854f08fc"-¡como es posible que note das cuenta, si en el ultimo tiempo he sido lo bastante obvia, en este asunto!-. solto la chica molesta. –no, los coqueteos ni las indirectas han funcionado, simplemente no quiere nada conmigo-. Bajo la cabeza con decepcion./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="15a43feabdf261b80c66a9f3c6adda95"-¿se lo has dicho directamente?-. pregunto Naruto con seriedad, a lo que la mentalista negó con la cabeza. –ese es el problema, las mujeres son tan complicadas, que tergiversan las cosas mas de lo habitual solto serio, recibiendo la mirada de odio de sus dos acompañantes. –lo siento, pero tenia que ser honesto, creo que lo mejor que podrias hacer Ino, es hablar con el y decirle todo lo que sientes, para el tema de sentimientos y emociones, Sai es un inexperto, y no entiende de esto al menos que tu se lo expliques-./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a33e3090169c88dd6a5755611ddb2a22"-odio tener que admitirlo, pero Naruto tiene razón, si quieres que las cosas cambien, cerda, tendras que seras directa con el y dar el primer paso-. Dijo la pelirosa; la mentalista empezó a procesar las palabras de sus dos amigos, tenian razón, ella no había hecho algo mas que darles indirectas al pintor,jamas había tenido el coraje para decírselo directamente lo que sentía, pensaba que con las indirectas que le brindaba seria perfecto para cualquier hombre, pero Sai no era cualquier chico, era un ex miembro de la raíz, que le enseñaron desde pequeño a retener sus emociones, por lo que, era lógico, que no entendiera, que ella tenia sentimientos hacia el, mucho menos con las indirecta que le dedicaba, no, a el había que tratarlo de otro modo, quizas sentarse con el, y aclararle los sentimientos servirá de algo. Se levanto de su asiento y se dirigio a la salida. –ya se lo que hare-. Comento ella con una sonrisa./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="26c5d4c1f95df07a436ac79361873e7f"-¿A dónde vas?-. pregunto Sakura con curiosidad./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1b5540970f4ee76164c411f58edaa0fd"-Ire a hablar con Sai y aclarare las . –espero que me vaya bien, deséenme suerte-. Y sin nada mas que decir se dirigio a la salida dejando a los otros dos con desconcierto./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a3c3e546cb97a0d4e6cf0140e4e1418f"-ojala que todo resulte bien-. Agrego Sakura con un suspiro/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="113baceafa89251cba41c4ee8a4b4321"-resultara puedo asegurártelo, dattebayo-. Comento Naruto con su típica sonrisa zorruna./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="fb5aa82ac719ba989369f7f47d57d542"*/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="86ee70cc6fe795b53eb4ce5c0c8f01ed"En el camino de Konoha, se encontraba en la chica de los chonguitos iba caminando junto a Sai. – al fin paz y tranquilidad-. Comento a Tenten, estirando los brazos.- ¿ que pretendes hacer este rato libre?-. pregunto./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="3a6962e7a0eab59f86529dee2ce95620"-no lo se, creo que ire un rato sl paramo a dibujar-. Solto el con su típica sonrisa- ¿ tu que pretendes hacer Tenten?-./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d9aba639c824a094bce60d41e2a5d3c2"-descansar principlamente, tres días en vigilando la muralla me han dejado agotada, luego me ire al entrenamiento, si quieres-. Volvio a decir./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="327ac5590c17af49e534dc9edac5415d"- te lo agradesco, pero tengo otras cosas mas impactantes que hacer-. Agrego el pintor con el mismo tono de voz./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6e5953675a9fc13e41e6e1528ec53560"-bueno, como quieras, nos vemos despues, Sai-. Contesto ella. –cuidate y en el tiempo que tengas libre, aprovecha de pensaren lo que hablamos, quizas pueda descubrir algo-. Para luego desaparecer en una nube de humo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f3d8891301f54dbb9c06b55d8e2978fc""Aclarar mi mente, sentimientos y pensamientos, ¿que querra decrime?" miro a su alrededor, y decidio ir a su casa en busca de algunos implementos para pintar. "debo dejar de pensar en ello, ahora no es momento para eso"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="85403f24625d850aa7da2dd6db04abf1"Se dirigio a su casa y en tanto entro a la habitación, se encontró con la gran cantidad de pinturas que se destacaba la imagen de la rubia. Observo en detalle su libreta y se dio cuenta de la realidad, desde la cita que tuvo con la mentalista no podia quitársela de la mente, o al menos de su subconciente, eso se demostraba en los continuos dibujos que había hecho desde hace semanas. -¿Qué es lo que sucede?, necesito descubrirlo-. Agrego mientras buscaba en su escritorio algún libro de autoayuda, en tanto lo encontró lo tomo, junto con algunos utensilios de pintura y se dirigio al paramo, quizas otro ambiente lo ayudaría a aclarar sus dudas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="f5dd5405cf5862b499ccf004adbb936e"*/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="18f6ba1d60a6f7a2d29a6f84162879fc"Nuevamente en los pasillos de Konoha se podia apreciar a la rubia caminando por las calles, buscando desesperadamente a cierto chico que la volvia loca y alborotada, pero pese a sus esfuerzo no podia encontrarlo, lo ultimo que sabia de el era que desde el medio dia, había acabado su turno en la gran muralla, siendo reemplazada por el intenso y extravagante Lee y el impulsivo Kiba, junto a Tenten./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="eed49e93eb4fe61c20e3d15113d8de94"Una idea se le cruzo por la cabeza, la especialista en armas podría saber donde se encontraba Sai, y podría ayudarla en su búsqueda. Rapidamente se dirigio a la casa de su amigo, si la suerte la acompañaba, quizas la encontraría alli y le ayudaría con su dilema./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e052330cae6d60dd109b157e581c9c5c"Llego a la casa de la castaña unas cuantos minutos despues, y luego de una larga insistencia por su parte, escucho los pasos de una persona y como la puerta comenzaba a abrirse./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c3a468f7514d982a4e21077a4fc8d5f5"-ya entendí, ya voy, no insistas tanto-. Se pudo escuchar la voz desde el otro lado, dejando ver a la castaña con rostro algo soñoliento y cabello alborotado. -¿Qué es lo que haces aquí Ino?-. pregunto luego de emitir un bostezo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="87e6ace127ef93fe2e033ef3bc72c8c6"-vaya forma de tratar a tu amiga, ¿acaso no puedo venir a visitarte?-. pregunto la Yamanaka con su típica sonrisa./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8c075fe5a6e9153fb6c9092ab772936c"-lo se, pero se que tus razones para venir a verme a la hora en la que deberías estar trabajando en la florería son otras-. Contesto Tenten con desden./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f89c4cfced3a3561571a825fc058abcd"-¿Cómo cuales?-. pregunto la mentalista con duda./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d91b37438ebc483101ef6374115715c8"-vienes a preguntarme por cierto de personaje que te tiene un poco desquiciada-. Dijo la otra chica a la que Ino dejo de sonreir./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="422a8429728dcc7ecfbed14b9e1f8e2f"-¿Cómo es posible que lo sepas?. Pregunto con incredulidad/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="73f8e29e1b941891e55521ce625b7d55"-sencillo, en el ultimo tiempo es de lo único que hablas -. Contesto Tenten con desaire./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="4e4eb84906971d4f655a5d53d079d746"-¿soy tan obvia?-. de inmediato Ino bajo la mirada con decepcion. –entonces por que el no se ha dado cuenta-. Solto luego./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="02374be01290727f29fcbd37a67113fe"-¿a que has venido Ino?-. pregunto Tenten. –no pienses que quiero echarte ni mucho menos, es solo que estoy un poco cansada, tres días de vigilancia en la muralla dejaron a mi cuerpo con mucho desgaste-./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5c5095bff33ef634793271613fd302e1"-comprendo, si es asi, sere directa, se que te toco turno con Sai en la vigilancia de la muralla-. La chica de los chongitos asintió. – de casualidad saben donde puede estar, me urge hablar con el-. Agrego./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="4270987bf963d17de6415e4b4878fb9e"-dijo que iria al paramo a pintar un rato, supongo que debe estar alli-. Contesto la cataña rápidamente./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5bf82a1a1aaa8e0380e5ea887bd92341"Ino sonrio a oir esas palabras, y abrazo a la chica. – no sabes lo feliz que me haces al decírmelo, ahora tan solo deséame suerte con lo que hare-./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="fc228f6802dfef611c3fd0032694b83b"-¿ que es lo que pretendes hacer?- pregunto la chonguitos con curiosidad./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c755519441659fd15388a8bfe7267f9e"-atacare la ojiazul. –ya basta de indirectas, con el no funcionan-. Y sin mas que decir desaparecio del lugar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c77ba62a63e03fee0ffecc565593635b"-lo que necesita Ino no es suerte, es que el atolondrados de Sai se de cuentas de su sentimientos, solo espero que pueda hacerlo a tiempo-./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="b6733a32dfcc47f4383b751e4ae8d378"*/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="29e69cae6e0b588e771e650e49054790"El pintor caminaba por las calles de Konoha tranquilamente, ya faltaba poco para llegar al paramo, pintar en un lugar asi la ayudaría a despejar todo ese monton de dudas que tenia "em style="box-sizing: border-box;"en el momento que estes libre, aprovecha de pensaren lo que hablamos, quizas podrias descubrir algo". /em¿ a que se referia Tenten? ¿que tenia que ver Ino con todo esto?, aun no parecía comprenderlo, de inmediato abrió su libro de autoauyuda, buscando una solución a su dilema./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="0b79c98e619280db724447caa924a95f"El libro hablaba de muchos temas de como centrarse en si mismo, el ama compartir, como tratar a los demas, sin embargo, no parecía asociar sus dudas, y si se pedia a alguien que lo ayudara a entender lo que pasaba por su cabeza, esa extraña sensación que sentía, era como un malestar, pero una molestia agradable, aunque a la primera persona que se le venia a la cabeza era la Yamanaka, pero por esta vez no podría pedirle un consejo, la otra opción seria Naruto o Sakura, ¿Cómo podría acudir a ellos?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2a7f054f336cd40f74c2b3a4edc0402e"Siguió pintando el paisaje a su alrededor, y extrañamente dibujo a la rubia que invadia sus pensamientos, mirando hacia el horizonte, con su típica mirada profunda y sonrisa alegre./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8900751bdb9c19c29baa74f811827c9e"-¿esa soy yo?-. pregunto una voz detrás de el, volteo y se encontró con la chunin. –lamento molestarte Sai, pero estaba buscándote-. Comenzó a jugar con su cabello de manera nerviosa./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c6e6ed070e8f116c5989523483955ab6"-descuida, no pasa nada, preciosa-. Contesto el con una sonrisa sincera. - ¿para que me buscabas?-./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d5ec84e911b23615805173b053192692"-pues veras... la chica algo nerviosa.-tengo que decirte algo importante, aunque no se como hacerlo... , jugo con su mano con nervisismo su rostro esta completamente rojo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="7bab1e15ab38286b5d7f40150c8af53d"-¿Qué es lo que sucede, preciosa?-. pregunto Sai con seriedad- si te sucede algo puedes decirlo, me has ayudado tantas veces, que quiero devolverte el favor de alguna manera y si es, ayudándote en tu predicamento, aun mejor-./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f11cad8c4d9311bd1c2511e3d77ea0a5"-acaso, ¿ estas preocupado por mi? Ino con ilusión, el pintor asintió, el corazón de Ino comenzó a bombear rápidamente, quizas el sentía algo por ella y ahora iba a decírselo, sonrio, no se sentía totlamente preparada, este no era el lugar que esperaba, pero si era con Sai, el momento era perfecto./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="66e50215941b46b26127a3903588f2a1"-lo estoy-. Contesto el rápidamente./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1c57db2cf506ca5ce8336a1a32520b23"-¿Por qué?-. ino no pudo evitar soltar la pregunta de sus labios, ciertamente tenia la esperanza de que Sai le dijiera lo que tanto esperaba./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d273dae38c7b09a2f63fd89ecf85840d"-sinceramente es que tu comportamiento en estos días, se han vuelto estraño, algunas veces te acerca demasiado a mi como si quieras decirme algo, mientras que otras veces te alejas como si nada-./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d48ea991fb2a73b8a4cfc72a0182f674"Ino la miraba con impresión, asi que Sai si me había dado cuenta de sus reacciones, pero no sabia como interpretarla, una razón mas para aclarar las dudas que tenia el pintor y asi vivir la historia de amor que tanto ansiaba./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c218d0a76bdf4f19e5e291c2ade8f3d7"-preciosa quiero que me escuches atentamente, si hay algo que te inquieta y preocupas, puedes decírmelo. Si te sientes masl o rara, lo comprenderé, de todos los demas, se que lo hubiera entendido-. Sai tomo las manos de la chica entre las suyas. –sabes que te valore, y sobre todo valoro lo que tenemos, asi que no te esfuerces, eso no es necesario, las cosas entre nosotros estan bien, y no deseo que cambien-. En aquel momento el corazón esperanzado e ilusionadode Ino comenzó a resquebrejarse, al oir aquellas palabras, si antes tenia algún tipo de esperanza, ahora la había perdido rápidamente, se sentía tan dolida, tan sentida, con sumo esfuerzo trato de no llora, no queria que Sai se preocupara, ni mucho menos que se sintiera culpable./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a5b48d6118ce3d8fd1058cfdbe9a970b"-si tienes razón-. Contesto ella con un deje triste, su voz era apenas audible, su mirada estaba baja y perdida. – pero descuida, ya estoy bien-. Levanto su vista y le dio una sonrisa falsa. – ya es tarde, debo ir a trabajar, nos vemos luego, Sai-. Agrego antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo, lo ultimo que vio Sai, era una lagrima que recorria por la mejilla de la mentalista./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="9b7ac678396ed02d1e310c6349f3822c"-¿acaso me imagine que Ino no se encontraba bien?-. pregunto en voz alta, se podia percibir un deje de tristeza en su voz. – no comprendo lo que sucede, ¿ que es lo qe pasa?, ¿acaso se sentía mal?, de un momento a otro comenzó a reflexionar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="4fd845c50209b152832bc2350ac5991b"*/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="60d8ae16bd4e099cc09a510a4c006b49"La mentalista se encontraba a unas cuantas cuadras de la florería, con un aura negra a su alrededor, claramente iba cabisbaja, a pesar de su vanos intentos de mostrarse perfectamente, se podia notar en su rostro, que algo la entrestecia, no entiendia de como en un momento a otro, su final feliz que parecía ser tan cercano, con una absurda frase que le fijo el pintor se derrumbo "em style="box-sizing: border-box;"las cosas entre nosotros estan bien y no quiero que cambien"/em , su corazón se encongia aun mas al recordar esas palabras. Miro la fachada de la florería, y dio un fuerte suspiro, no dejaría que sus clientes, la vieran de esa forma, ella era Ino Yamanaka, la redera de su clan, una gran kunoichi, que debía mostrarte fuerte y dura, si había superado cosas mas dolorosa, como la muerte de su maestro y su padre, esto seria pan comido, no ella, no debía demostrar que aquello le afectaba, respiro profundamente y entro a la florería con un nuevo animo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="7b630f1bf2381935d9765f2407c2bf60"-ah, Ino al fin llegaste-. Comento una mujer de cabellos castaños,v y tez blanca. –podrias ayudarme un poco con la florería, tu amigo necestia ayuda con algo-. Agrego, al lado de la mujer se encontraba el excéntrico rubio con sonrisa zorruna./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="3973a33962476cf261f4b047d8b0654c"-Ino-chan, te estaba buscando, necesito tu ayuda para escoger un lindo ramo de flores, que exprese todo lo que siento por Hina-chan-. Naruto se acerco a su aiga con su típica sonrisa, pero luego al ver el rostro de la Yamanaka, su rostro se torno serio. -¿ te sucede algo Ino?, no te ves bien-. El simple comentario de su amigo hizo que no resistiera mas, donde el gran paso a las lagrimas recorrían rápidamente por su rostro, trato de calmarse un poco y cuando pudo solto la siguiente palabras./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="76f55b9d614b6b8d361298d9f2184b87"- madre no me siento muy bien, puedo ir a mi habitación?-. pregunto tratando de que las lagrimas cesaran./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="62dca2ced87fd6c53f69d810fe238a47"- ve hija, descansa, yo me encargare de la tienda-. Comento su madre algo confundida./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="26c34c337647635ea5f314b32991ef76"Ino asintió y rápidamente se fue hacia una habitación.- no entiendo que le sucede a esa chica-. Comento./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5a9e3ae853d46accdc2a4cdfebec7938"-por desgracia, tengo una idea de saber de lo que sucede y quien es el causante de esto-. Contesto Naruto con un semblante triste./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="b4d967013efb5785617e3323fb1591c4"*/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="56d93f49993a97bb24211aa6336d47db"No sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado , pero la heredera de los Yamanaka, había sido una eternidad, había logrado dormir un raro, luego de que las lagrimas cesaron./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="7d1830378f79087952d9baf50f677581"Sintio como tocaban la puerta y de mala gana se levanto para ver como se trataba, frente a ella estaba su madre con el rostro lleno de preocupaciones./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="9323728df9d4da191a5ce5591c633e5b"-siento molestarte, hija -. Comento su madre acercándose a ella. –pero una amga vino a visitarte, dice que quiere hablar contigo-./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b69087607561ccb8232d6a092aeea816"-amiga, ¿Qué amiga?-. pregunto Ino desconcertada, ¿acaso Sakura ya se había enterado de la situación?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8b4d612a66594ffa2d546665558da582"-como era que se llamaba esa chica, es la heredera de los su madre en su típico tono./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5e5e46f9988fc988f612f28035b62aef"-¿Hinata , que haces aquí?-. pregunto la rubia con seriedad, acercándose a la puerta./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="68548367f8eb9052391507051a1598a4"-creo que esta preocupada por ti, y debería estarlo, últimamente has estado muy extraño, me diras ¿lo que sucede?-./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="66974a28c492377344cc62683d35b71c"-no es nada madre, se que de un momento a otro podre solucionarlo, ahora ire a atender a Hina-chan y ver lo que quiere-. Se dirigio a la entrada alli estaba la pelibedra esperándole, - Ino- chan siento la molestia queria saber si estaba bien-./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="679c1a299e0202e38303b57b75389774"-me encuentro bien, la chica acercándose. - ¿Por qué le preguntas a Hina-chan?-./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5c41dc4db224a2751f31db563d464752"-Naruto me conto como te encontrabas esta tarde, y que necesitabas apoyo, por lo que pensé...-. Contesto la princesa de la luna./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c7bab0f549923ee2a8a501a32ed3a033"-este Naruto siempre preocupándose de los Ino con una sonrisa melancolica, estoy bien, Hina, no te preocupes-./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2870d82703a8cf25697326ec134071ea"-se que no eres asi, tu madre no me lo cofirmo-. Dijo Hinata acercándose a ella y abrazándola. – estas asi por Sai, ¿cierto, Ino-chan?-. la chica asintió y correspondio el abrazo. – por que no salimos un rato de distraernos, quizas eso te haga bien, un poco de compañía le hace bien a todo el mundo-. Agrego la chica./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f8ebb56b37333dba51491944d59f468e"-si puedes tener razón, podría hacerme bien, tomar un poco de aire fresco-. Respondio la rubia con seriedad. – aunque supongo que debería arreglarme un poco para salir, no quiero la gente me vea asi-./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="aed273ccb40532d762cd3dd8b83d2805"-como tu quieres, Ino-chan-. Contesto Hinata seria.-aunque no pienso que a la gente le importe tu aspecto, lo importante es que te encuentres bien tu-./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b219516c0dd19739666b451948840389"-creeme que arreglarme, me ayudara-. Respondio Ino con una sonrisa. –solo dame unos segundos, y estare lista-. Ino fue al baño y limpio su rostro, lo que decía era verdad, el hecho de maquillarse, lo hacia olvidar sus problemas, siempre era asi, quizas con esto, podría hacer que Sai se retractara de sus palabras, dio un fuerte suspiro, una lagrima recorrio por sus mejillas, y con una de sus manos la saco rápidamente de su rostro rápidamente, ¡basta!, no debía pensar en eso, ahora la mejor, era salir con Hinata y olvidarse de todo, ya esta, eso era lo que haría, era Ino Yamanaka, y ninguna decpecion amorosa podría con ella./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b5ed81f5bb52a9405cfa77bd416c9542"Se dirigio a la puerta donde estaba su amiga. –ya estoy lista-. Comento Ino acercándose a su amiga. –vamos-./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c05cc0ad8d091b598e2b958d2f063d39"-¿estas segura de querer salir?-. pregunto Hinata preocupada./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="84bd7f032ad6b7260671ebad6cf26186"-creo que es lo mejor, descuida estare bien-. Contesto Ino con una sonrisa. –ahora, ¿ nos vamos?-. HInata asintió y juntos se dirigieron hacia el exterior de la casa./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="b6a89815081fbaf81917621ae0711bfe"*/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1e7cc1cd2b10aa5d62b8eae9fc738cf7"Ambas chicas caminaron por los senderos de Konoha, Hinata que estaba al lado izquierdo de la rubia se veía lago insegura, temeraria e inquieta, como queriéndole decir algo de su amiga. Sin embargo, no sabia como hacerlo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="834f56b204ab4868ec0c5381c776ca86"-Hina, cuéntame ¿Cómo estas con Naruto?-. pregunto la Yamanaka con curiosidad./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="77ff9f0bf5c4c353041a1ab72053c7e7"-estamos bastante bien-. Contesto Hinata con una sonrisa y con algo de rubor en su rostro. – pronto cumpliremos un mes de noviazgo, y creo que Naruto-kun esta un poco ansioso con eso, incluso creo que esta planeando algo, lo he sentido un poco ansioso o raro de todo este asunto-. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="0d40c127eefd19d9e042b305fd3957cd"-supongo que puede tenerte una bonita Ino con una sonrisa. –realmente te tengo envidia en esos asuntos-./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f561fbdea178aef1b4eb4862f797e07b"-¿Por qué dices eso, Ino? ¿de que deberías tenerme envidia?-. pregunto la pelinegra confundida./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f9089335989cabacb00ef01ac6638d0f"-de la relación que tienes con Naruto-. Contesto la rubia seria.-no entiendo como tu y Sakura han sido tan fuerte con su amor, tu por un lado con un chico torpe que no se ha dado cuenta de tus sentimientos, y solo se dio cuenta de eso, cuando te iba a perder para siempre, por otro lado Sakura que ha sido una masoquista todo este tiempo, esperando que Sasuke le correspondiera sus sentimientos, pese a todos sus insultos, traiciones y sufrimientos, y sigue alli como idiota a la espera que la ilusión se cumple ¿ como pueden hacerlo?-./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e8d9b5f957b426c7d8fd8f38be34467c"-no se como lo hizo Sakura en mantener tan vivo ese intenso amor que tiene por Sasuke, pero yo en un principio sentía un tipo de admiración por el, pero con los años me enamore perdidamente de Naruto-kun-. Confeso la chica jugando con los dedos con nerviosismo.-a pesar de saber que estaba locamente enamorado de Sakura, yo solo deseaba su felicidad, trate de olvidarlo, pero pese a todo, no pude, la admiración y el sentimiento que tenia por el iba creciendo en el tiempo, y pese a confesarle mis sentimientos en la pelea con pain, no parecio comprenderlo del todo-. Miro a su amiga con otra sonrisa- creo que Sai –kun y Naruto-kun son bastante parecido en ese aspecto, ambos son un par de atolondrados, que no pueden comprender del todo los sentimientos hacia los demas-./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ef08aef6ab1c3f8811800d26b11057a5"-¿Por qué lo dices?-. pregunto la Yamanaka esta vez con una curiosidad./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f96fb7f7f1d6d39c5c9b8dc7e0d796c7"-Sai-kun, es una persona muy extraña, nunca entiende los sentimientos de los demas, y por lo general le pide ayuda a Sakura-chan y a Naruto-kun, recuerdo una vez cuando le pidió a Naruto-kun ayudo con una cita, se veía bastante interesado en el asunto-. Confieso Hinata con una sonrisa./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8e2a9fc3d18f36f816f87f2fff62dd25"-¿de verdad?-. pregunto Ino, la ojiperla asintió./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5246001755d3d691fe78f089db528ded"-creo que deberas hablar con el y aclarar las cosas, para el parecer una persona sumamente importante-. Contesto la pelinegra./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1b899ad3d2e5af43dde4347a7323d09a"- ¿estas segura de eso, Hina?-. pregunto Ino con ilusión./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="bb87eadccc27ee6aa554f01c226efaef"Hinata asintió con timidez. –conocemos a Sai-kun, el es un poco raro y entiendo que por su entrenamiento, no demuestra tan bien sus sentimientos, quizas se expreso mal y lo que deseaba decirte era otra cosa, Ino-chan-./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="0b7e489cf27013c308355811fdf4f415"-Hina si tu oyes "dejemos nuestra relación como estamos", ¿Qué otro significado puede tener mas que eso?-. comento la rubia hastiada.-no, no, no, mi misión ahora es olvidar al maldito idiota que destrozo mi corazón-./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e1815dd48c96e8a4e84e0596406ad3c6"-muy bien dicho, cerda-. Se pudo oir una voz detrás de ella. –esa es la aptitud, aunque dudo que puedas hacerlo rápidamente, un amor como ese es difícil de sacar-. Comento, de inmediato la Yamanaka se volteo encontrándose con su mejor amiga sonriéndole./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="be9545369825e20622f203f0cc56b774"-¡frente!-. la abrazo rápidamente. –pensé que no te veria hoy-. Solto con una sonrisa./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d273e85bbda0207b2d796d54d3be88e2"-pues aquí me la pelirosa. –adelante un poco las cosas para salir antes, o hago por ti cerda-. Agrego. –se que este momento es sumamente difícil para ti y como mejor amiga, mi deber es estar aquí contigo y apoyarte, tienes que ser fuerte-./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="709af1e96faaf6340bae00b07fb0ca1c"-por eso te adoro, frente-. Comento la mentalista, pero luego se alejo rápidamente de ella. –espera un momento frentosa, ¿ por que me dices estas palabras?¿acaso no me crees tener la fuerza de voluntad de hacerlo? molesta./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d4bb48080a4c7714370a6e5c2e086220"-no es que crea que no eres lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo, pero por experiencia propia te puedo decir que lo siente por el insensible de Sa, es tan intenso, que sera difícil de olvidar-./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="34b989f449d53d0506924a6d813267ff"-frentosa, entiende que no soy como tu, se perfectamente que no puedo lograrlo-. Se autoconvencio la rubia. –ya comprendi que Sai-kun, jamas me vera como algo mas que una amiga.- esto ultimo lo dijo con algo de decepcion. – creo que lo mejor que puedo hacer es olvidarlo y ya esta-. Concluyo. – no se como ustedes pudieran aguantar con sus sentimientos por tanto tiempo, realmente es digno de admirar-. Agrego – fácilmente me pude olvidar de Sasuke, pero esta vez es diferente como si...-./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ed0897dfb35f69615bc3a83cc0dcfb49"-algo fuera de su alcance-. Completo su mejor amiga. –creeme lo entendemos, somos la mejor en entender, cerda-./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f1bb911697520ad6c21f87634898c948"-¿Cómo lo hacen? Díganme como lo hicieron para aguantar tanto tiempo, yo apenas llevo un mes con esta incertidumbre y ya estoy que muero de ansiedad-. Agrego . –no entiendo que pudieron con esto todo estos años-./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="31d3cd314b56f6be0de399fce9f72a43"-el amor que sentimos por ellos, es mucho mayor que el tiempo y creo que este se ha brindado sus frutas-. Comento la azabache con timidez./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="7186259a6e90428672641f67f7855a5b"-eso podrias decirlo por ti, Hina-. Solto Ino con seriedad. –por que con lo que respecta a frente, aun no le veo ningun tipo de avance con ./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="86fbca7b65be6f3dacedc2681c645616"-¿Qué dices, cerda?, no por que te sientas mal por que el estúpido e isensible de Sai, no comprendo con sentimientos, no tienes que desquitarte de esta forma quejo la pelirosa./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="42261ed8b94ff85f27fe3b0284655ef4"-lo lamento, frente-. Comento la rubia con tristeza. –no entiendo lo que pasa, supongo que esta incertidumbre me esta matando, ese maldito de Sai, sabes que fue lo me dijo "queria que nuestra relación siguiera tal es" ¿ que es lo que me quiso decir con eso? No lo entiendo, ¡que acaso no entiende de que yo lo veo mas que una amiga que queria que sea algo mas, supuse que era bastante obvia, pero parece que ese atolodrado no se da cuenta-. Algunas lagrimas salieron de su rostro.- ¡odio sentirme asi!-./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e39131318084f2a2be6b363ee0365789"-te entendemos perfectamente Ino-san-. Hinata la contesto. –sabemos lo que sientes, pero tienes que recomponerte, tarde o temprano Sai entenderá, por lo que estas pasando-./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8f4e7784eeefa15bf2e86494a6671457"-no lo se, yo debería irme a mi casa, descansar y olvidar todo este sufrimiento-. Comento Ino mientras se separaba de su amiga./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="be1e80b96860e6cf75ca8f7dc030a3d8"-no cerda, eso si que no-. Contesto Sakura molesta. –eso no es la Inoque conozco, deberías estar planeando una salida para olvidarte de los hombres, una noche de chicos, ¿ que te parece?-./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="240406ed91cfd15450365550d6fe62ef"-suena bien, pero en realidad no tengo tiempo mucho animo de de convencerlo Sakura. – si basta Hinata le parece una buena idea ¿no es cierto Hina?-. le pregunto./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8c0601f1f75c0a96afbc4f771e2bb8d6"La chica asintió moviendo las manos de un lado a otro. –en realidad tengo una cita con Naruto-kun hoy, pero el enendera que me ella./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="bead987b7ed1c80025905440afd795c2"-entonces esta decidido invitaremos a la la pelirosa con emocion ./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="3aa9a4e88640e4c6fa56f1cbd841055d"La Yamanaka intento sonreírle, pero en vez de su típica sonrisa, apareció una mueca.- tratare de tener el animo para eso -. Lo único que quiero hacer es ir a mi cama y ver si puedo darme los animos para eso-./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c3b3b8f548602183ea6e0e57cda0deb5"-vamos cerda, eres la gran Ino Yamanaka, la chica que ha dejado a mas de un chico con la boca abierta , que no se ha dejado vencer, no derrotar por nadie-. La animo su mejor amiga. - ¿donde quedo ese característico orgullo característico en ti?- le pregunto./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="7a77588c904106e9e801d0b4c1346a30"-supongo que se quedo en casa con todas esas ilusiones y sueños-. Respondio la rubia sin animo- me alegran que quieran subirme el animo, en serio relamente lo aprecio, pero por ahora lo único que desea hacer es estar en mi cama y dormir un rato-. Agrego./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c3b37c9655799a24f221f71b4cda404c"-pero...-. Iba a insistir la Haruno, pero la ojiperla la detuvo/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8db8fa1f02cc8a1fd8717adf438ea49a"-Sakura-chan, dejala-. Solto Hina con su típico tono, dejando a las otras dos chicas, para luego fijar su vista en la mentalista. –Ino-chan entendemos como te sientes y si quieres descansar tiene todo el derecho de hacerlo, ve y descansa hablaremos cuando le encuentre mejor-./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="4222290c523ae35e9d28837678f64b51".muchas gracias por entender Ino con una sonrisa melancolica para luego retirarse del lugar con rapidez./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="72eb3e1d093836d57c8853e2d15ab22b"-oye, Hina ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-. pregunto Sakura con desconcierto.- se supone que en este momento lo mejor que hay que hacer es distraerlo, no dejarla que se hunda en su propio lamento-./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ff8124e2796d1de261aa565c66484e0f"-Sakura-chan viste a Ino-chan no tenia muchas ganas de salir, no podemos obligarlo-. Respondio la princesa Hyoya seria. –mejor dejemos que descanse y mañana planeamos algo con las chicas para subirles los animos, asi tenemos todo perfecto para ella y no podia negarse-./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="63b14e82b1a1807eed7d24140e8c5083"-viendolo asi, suena a un buen plan, la pelirosa. – si que eres inteligente-./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5b408ae563032194fb062cd4054fb4fc"Hinata se ruborizo. –Bueno... etto.. creo que mejor me voy... Naruto-kun me debe estar esperando, nos vemos mañana Sakura-chan-. Sin decir mas la Hyoya desaparecio del lugar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center;" data-p-id="aab9097a7e9e1c537b04c905b248edc7"*/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="da12c264f4196c5e0d15e8b0e311f106"El ex miembro de la raíz se encontraba en un tejado de la ciudad, tranquilo dibujando el rostro de cierta chica que no podia sacarse de la cabeza, aunque la expresión de este retrato no era la típica de siempre, en vez de su radiante sonrisa y expresión risueña, se podia ver a una acongojada incluso triste./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ccbfec526a1bafd13ebd48b7d8041da2"El joven fijo su vista en su retrato terminado buscando algún tipo de explicación. "em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Ino esta rara, quizas no le hayas agradado algo que le dije, ¿deberia preguntarle?" /emesas y miles de interrogantes pasaban por la mente del muchacho. Pronto decidio acudir a su fiel libro que le ayudaría a enfrentar esa serie de problemas que traía en su cabeza./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="9ab5cc8de693765687732550836f6074"Su mente vagaba por el mundo de las letras, alli encontró a la chica que era la causante de todas sus interrogantes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="0e345d306a4e9a1d15f6fff06dac7210"-¡frente!-. pudo oir y alzar la vista, alli encontró a la chica que era la causante de todas sus interrogantes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="51bc8acef63fded0b51182daefafd4b5"Fijo su mirada en aquella kunoichi de dorados cabellos con curiosidad, quien estaba reunida junto con la fea de Sakura y la timida novia de Naruto, se sorprendio al ver el comportamiento de la Yamanaka no era el de siempre, ¿A dónde habría ido la escandalosa de Ino, la chica que se mostraba sus sentimientos sin importar que?, por un momento quiso acercarse para ver sucedia y si podría ayudar en algo, pero recordó algunas de las experencias de sus amigas y desistio de la idea./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="4b5c7c477b92369351f27937091fc231"Al poco tiempo la vio marcharse rápidamente por el tejado, estaba algo cabizbaja que ni siquiera noto su presencia, para cuando paso por su lado, el palido noto algunas lagrimas en sus ojos. Sintio una especie de puntada al verla en ese estado, seguido de un intenso dolor, no sabia que le sucedia, fijo nuevamente la vista donde se encontraban las otras dos chicas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="abd263ef2966974612d434153cdfc79e"Pronto Hinata se fue del lugar, dejando sola a la pelirosa en el lugar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f31d0701509c5a0757563bb0074c9bd7"De inmediato el pintor bajo del tejado y se dirigio hacia su compañera de equipo, quien al voltearse se sorprendio./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="cb2edbc35ca80a23f0b78f8b4e45ddcd"-Sai, ¿ desde cuando tiempo estas aquí?-. pregunto con seriedad. -¿nos estaban espiando?-./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="117fed799ab245bf0e938d43625c7b03"-Hola, fea-. Contesto el con su típica sonrisa, a lo que recibió una mirada fría por la chica. –y no los espiaba casualmente estaba por aquí y te vi a ti junto a Hina y a Ino, ¿ sucedió algo que debo hacer?-./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="fde0b1a68913300ea4fd1b61946ac59c"-como si te importara Sai-. Comento ella con un tono sarcástico- ¿ que es lo que quieres preguntarme realmente?-. agrego. –no tengo tiempo de tanto rodeos-./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f1fca03765aec13d56927f23d2392d9b"-si que estas irritante, fea-. Dijo Sai con el mismo tono de siempre. –pero tienes razón, deseo preguntarte en algo concreto-. Solto luego. –Hace poco vi a Ino llorando ¿ le habrá pasado algo?-./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="00a95fde624d95c95dd566387ccd5158"- mas encima me lo pregunta, pero ¿ quien te crees que eres Sai-kun?-. pregunto la chica molesta./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e135c4d42b0f2b4fcca8aaee343c21a2"El palido no parecio entender lo que sucedia –Fea, ¿ acaso hice algo malo?-. insistió .- Ino se ha comportado extrañamente en estos últimos días y quise solucionarlo al hablar con ella, pero no se, luego de eso su expresión se mostro confusa e incluso triste, y al verla llorando algo en mi se movio-./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="7e139f316476ea8770615367fb472c6c"-eso debe ser culpa-. Contesto ella molesta. –la pobre Ino esta sufriendo por tu culpa, maldito insensible-. Agrego./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d56d03fd6a3cf62c76b3d0e3e452dce5"Sai quiso procesar las palabras de su compañera de equipo, pero simplemente no podia. ¿ acaso lo que le había dicho esta tarde a la chica le había provocado alguna especie de daño?, el no deseaba que aquello sucediera, tan solo queria aclarar las cosas con ella, pero al parecer todo se había tergervisado.-Creo que Ino entendí mal mis palabras-. Comento a su acompañante./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="7d4777391beea5b4704358afa49aac4f"-¿Qué es lo que quieres decir con eso?-. pregunto Sakura impactante./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="acc1ee24a57ca2571cfeea45682aef5c"El palido iba a responderle, cuando rápidamente y como un rayo apareció el portador del Kyubi y le dio un fuerzo golpe en todo el rostro. –eres realmente un idiota 'tebayo-. Solto el fanatico de ramen entre golpes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1dfc3452b417dde6c2637d3739c285c6"Sai apenas esquivaba los golpes, estaba realmente confundido, seguía sin entender lo que sucedia, primero estaba la aptitud extraña de Ino, luego el regaño de Sakura y finalmente Naruto molesto, que lo único que hacia era molerlo a golpes, ¿acaso era el dia de molestarlo o había sucedido algo que no sabia? Simplemente no lo comprendia. Miro a sus dos compañeros de equipo con su típica expresión y una vez que Naruto dejo de golpearlo comenzó a hablar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="cf47dd516efc1c5458b8d436d5ce5af0"-no entiendo que les pasa a ustedes, pero por sus caras he de suponer que estan molestos conmigo, deben tener sus razones, pero al menos me gustaría saber cual es la principal, para estar asi conmigo-. Dijo el ex miembro de la raíz con su típica sonrisa. – creo que al menos necesito eso para poder defenderme-. Agrego como si nada./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5b0a15b5c6b51aaffd8c8a247599a9a4"-no te hagas el que no sabes, somos completamente conciente de lo que hiciste-. Comento Naruto con rabia. –dejame decirte que eso no es de caballeros,¿ no es cierto Sakura-chan?-. la pelirosa asintió con intensidad./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d9484af6b507062b5d8a5a8c3d74b549"- Deberias dejar de hablar de mas Sai,tarde o temprano, te llevara a una serie de problemas. Argumento la aprendiz de Tsunade./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6cfd981a55a9be13560527f7a3d541ee"-si entendiera de lo que estan hablando podría responderle, pero francamente estoy perdido-. Insitio nuevamente el pelinegro. –asi que si tuvieran el honor de decirme que es lo que sucede seria perfecto-. Solto luego./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="44cf0fb31f5f00fdb7ae33a44fed9318"-No te acuerdas ¡eh! Prefieres que te haga recordar a golpes datebayo-. Comento el rubio ofuscado acercándose./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="05573c0ad375e65728d171cdd5cb4faf"-en serio pene pequeño, no tengo idea de lo que esta hablando, al parecer últimamente todos han actuado bastante extraño-./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2fa008c1458f9b9bc454e9a42a191113"Naruto iba a golpearle nuevamente, pero Sakura lo detuvo.-¿en serio no te has dado cuenta de lo que esta sucediendo?-. pregunto ella con desconcierto a lo que el palido asintió./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="04077e035372b4219ee160b20e636f55"-¡no le creas Sakura, este chico solo esta fijiendo! Sabe perfectamente lo que hizo-./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e8c1c6bf48405af03428a0f063ad08b6"-¿Qué es lo que hice?-. pregunto el pintor con confusión./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="0eb769ec3552954db3c3cf90f0e84d42"-realmente hay veces que eres un necio-. Argumento Sakura con gracia. –hay veces que tu idiotez supera a la de Naruto-. A su lado el rubio asentia./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ccd5d92dd0788676b501656536125738"-¡oye Sakura eso no es cierto!-. comento Naruto molesto. –No me compares con este, yo al menos no ilusiono a una mujer con falsas expectativas-./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="70d88e9543b084264412444d8ed66754"-¿de que hablan?-. pregunto Sai con desconcierto. – yo nunca le he dado falsas expectativas a /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="0faea20a510da7c57238df1baa46829d"-¿estas segura de eso Sai? Sakura con insistencia./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="bd08001e9169ee2879ccbc4afa94e29a" el palido sonriéndole falsamente./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="97148dbf82e5a52192eb8ebde5f7dc9c"-entonces todo lo que hiciste y le dijiste a Ino no eran ilusiones-. Pregunto nuevamente Sakura./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2c39a1636670f2584f4bdc0e7b418f21"-¿de que hablas Sakura?-. pregunto Sai con seriedad./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="df5bf739ea6c3be476f2b31e01adc4ea"- ¿Qué fue lo que hablaste hoy con mi amiga?- insistió la pelirosa. –no le dijiste que lo mejor era dejar las cosas como estaban-. Agrego. –acaso eso no es destrozarte toda la ilusión que tenian contigo-./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="570a1a656992af306103ee9a15dbd80b"Aquella respuesta descoloco un poco al chico, asi que esa era la razón por la que Ino se encontraba triste, ella había malinterpretado sus palabras, el no se referia a que siguieran siendo amigos, sino que se vieran como lo hacían luego de que lo rescatara de las manos de Genko, aunque estaba confundido con la mentalista, de una cosa estaba segura y eso era que lo que queria algo mas que una amiga y que pese a todo no deseaba perderla, quiso marcharse y aclarar todo con la chic, pero cuando intento irse la pelirosa y el rubio lo detuvieron./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="55b90f48ab36b7638b9b3fb89ed038fa"-¿para donde crees que vas?-. pregunto Naruto con desafio./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="cd540049023b94fe6a0a4a2eada63997"El pintor sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho y una extraña sensación en el estomago, sintió un escalofrio, el miedo de perderla era cada vez mayor cuando su hermano parecio. –debo hablar con Ino y aclara esto. Necesito hacerlo-. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="63241b5a9eb5737a3a53abe4a8cda529"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Bueno hasta aqui es la primera parte espero que lo hayan disfrutado.../span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="86e7eff827aed962c5942b8f1e8482d2"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"nos leemos luego... /span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="dbda65a8b51531953ea7de6345374355"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"creame que les traere un mar de sorpresas.../span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" /p 


End file.
